headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nepal
Nepal (Nepali: नेपाल / Nepāl) is the 56th character in the game. He was added in the 3.4 Update along with Czech Republic and Georgia. He is a five star opponent and doesn't have hard Unlock Requirements. He is not a very hard opponent to play against if you know how to stop his Power Shots and avoid him having your power always activated. Appearance Nepal wears pointy red sunglasses and has spiky, dark blue hair, as well as a mean, grinning expression. His appearance is based on Franky from the popular manga series One Piece. Power Button Effect When he activates his Power Button, a robot appears and Nepal goes into it. The robot is a reference to the anime "Tengen toppa gurren laggan" He tries to smash the opponent away, using a drill, looking more like a samurai this time. It also pushes him away from his goal. Also, Nepal will wear another pair of red glasses with some more details on it and his hair becomes curled at the top. That even looks more like the One Piece character Franky. Power Shots Air Shot: Planet Shot When Nepal's Power Shot is used in the air, it is called the Planet Shot. Nepal's robot will fly into the air and rotate. The rotating robot goes in the air out of the screen. One second later the robot appears with a planet. The robot throws the planet to the opponent. If the opponent touches this, he/she will pushed into his/her goal. It lasts for 4''' seconds. Ground Shot: Headbot Shot Nepal's Ground Shot is called the Headbot Shot. Nepal will jump onto a robot. The robot of Nepal becomes much bigger than it was. Then it will shoot missiles everywhere on the field. Also, some missiles fall from the air. When he stops shooting, the middle-sized ball will shoot out of the robot and make the opponent disappear from the field when he gets hit. It takes '''7 seconds, which is a bit long. This robot is very heavily based on Franky's battle Franky from the manga series One Piece Counter Attack: Robot Laser Beam Shot Nepal's Counter Attack is called the Robot Laser Beam Shot. When Nepal counters a power shot, he suddenly is inside his giant robot again. The robot will shoot two yellow lasers from both his eyes, which are aimed towards the opponent's goal. Somewhere at the end of the lasers is the ball. When the opponent touches the laser, he will get pushed and stunned into his/her own goal and the ball will go in the goal. The ball aims at the opponent. It is 2 seconds long. Costume: Laser Costume Nepal's Costume is a Laser Costume. Every few seconds, it will shoot a laser to the opponent. This will make the opponent lose his Costume and will force him towards his own goal. This is an SS Rank Costume and costs 2,600,000 points. Unlock Requirements Win the Major League without jump or you must pay him for 5,400,000 points. Use any character with a good Ground Shot, like: Ukraine, Thailand and WatermelBot. History Trivia *He is the 13th Asian Character in the game. *Nepal is the third South Asian Country that belongs to Southeast Asia. Thailand is the first and India the second. *He is the 4th Character in the game with blue hair. The other ones are Germany, Turkey, South Africa, Honduras, Mongolia and Senegal. *He is a reference to the combination of Japanese anime series Gurren Laggan ( Hair, Power Shot, and Glasses ) and Franky from One Piece ( Face ). *The Italian Head Soccer Facebook page states that Nepal is based off Banjō Haran from the anime Daitarn 3. *His robot may be from Gundam (head) and One Piece (body). *Due to his robot that stays on the ground for a long time after Nepal has activated his power button effect, Nepal uses his ground shot more frequently than other characters. In fact, he is the only character that uses his ground shot more than his air shot. *He is the boss of Stage 27 in Death Mode **He, along with Denmark, The Netherlands, Hungary, Ecuador, Colombia, Mon-K, WatermelBot and PumpKill are the only bosses which can't be found on latter stages. **He is the ninth character that has the power button effect in the field, but doesn't have it in the "end match" image, the other characters are Greece, Sweden, Z, Switzerland, Pluto, Hungary, India and Ecuador. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 3.4 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Mobility